screamerfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Comerciais K-fee
en:K-fee Commercials Main= K-fee advertisements Em 2004, uma empresa Alemã de cafeína chamada K-fee criou propagandas controvérsias para o café deles. Estes anúncios têm sido fortemente criticados por seu conteúdo e muitos sentem que o comercial é muito e perturbador, embora tenha um visual chocante e é construído para simular o efeito de que o produto tem sobre o espectador(a mensagem que aparece no comercial após o screamer "Você nunca ficou mais acordado" representa o estado que você vai ficar após usar o produto). Os comerciais consistem em uma cena calma, tal como um carro dirigindo em uma gramada junto com uma música suave. No entanto, em algum momento no comercial, a cena fica brevemente interrompida por um zumbi ou uma gárgula gritando para a câmera, seguido pelo slogan da empresa e do produto. A empresa K-fee recebeu uma série de queixas sobre os espectadores recebendo ataques cardíacos e crianças pequenas que se assustaram. Logo depois, os anúncios deixaram de ser exibido na TV. Em algumas ocasiões, uma mensagem de aviso foi exibido antes do comercial começar, informando quaisquer crianças pequenas, pessoas que são facilmente assustadas e pessoas com doenças cardíacas para não ver as seguintes imagens. Uma paródia do screamer foi feita no desenho da Cartoon Network: ´´O Incrível Mundo de Gumball``, onde no episódio ´´A Internet`` o personagem Gumball sem querer grava sua reação ao screamer (que no caso,tem a música parecida,mas o grito diferente) O screamer acontece aos 0:25 segundos do episódio. Link: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYXWioNL7tg Os comerciais Comerciais que possuem o zumbi * Auto — O comercial começa com uma cena relaxante de um carro branco descendo uma encosta com uma música suave. Quando o carro passa por trás de uma grande árvore, o carro desaparece. Em seguida, um zumbi com um grito aparece do nada, assustando o espectador. * Fishing(Pescando) — Mostra um homem pescando, e não muito tempo depois, o zumbi aparece, ele não olha diretamente para a câmera enquanto ele grita. * Yoga — Mostra uma pessoa praticando yoga em um penhasco, e logo que a pessoa levanta a mão, o zumbi aparece do nada gritando. Seu rosto é coberto pela escuridão. Esse é provavelmente o mais assustador de todos os comerciais K-fee. * Meadow — O vídeo começa com um campo de flores silvestres e uma abelha polinizadora. Em seguida, ele corta para um prado com algumas bicicletas encostadas a uma árvore grande e a câmera pára de se mover em determinado ponto. Pouco tempo depois, o zumbi aparece do lado esquerdo da tela e grita. * Surfing(Surfando) — Uma visão distante de um homem que vai para o mar para ir surfar. Em seguida, o zumbi aparece do lado direito da tela e grita. Comerciais que possuem a gárgula * Beach 1(Praia 1) — Mostra dois amantes em uma praia prestes a se beijar, e assim como eles fazem, a gárgula pula gritando da parte inferior da tela, bloqueando a visão, com sangue escorrendo de sua boca. * Beach 2(Praia 2) — Mostra uma cena relaxante de um passeio à beira mar perto de uma praia, mas a gárgula aparece de cabeça para baixo e grita. * Buddha(Buda) — Mostra uma mulher meditando perto de uma estátua de Buda, quando a gárgula aparece gritando. Seu rosto está tão perto da câmera que ele está fora de foco. * Golf(Golfe) — Um homem é mostrado em um campo de golfe de longe, quando a gárgula aparece de cabeça para baixo e começa a gritar. |-|Paródias= Paródias Na Internet, um final alternativo mostra, em vez do produto e do slogan, o texto "Now...Go Change Your Shorts And Get Back To Work!"(Agora...Vá Trocar Seus Shorts E Volte Ao Trabalho!) aparece. Outras paródias desse comerical incluem um que supostamente retrata um fantasma que aparece durante a filmagem de um anúncio de televisão (às vezes da Grã-Bretanha), que nunca foi ao ar; o espectador é instruído a seguir o carro de perto, assim que uma névoa aparece perto do carro em algum ponto. A "névoa", é claro, não aparece, e o comercial joga fora, como descrito acima, para grande desgosto do espectador. Em janeiro de 2006, K-fee lançou novos comerciais para sua linha de café que se chama Latte Macchiato que parodiou os seus próprios anúncios publicitários brincadeira. Usando a filmagem de três dos comerciais mais populares de K-fee (Auto, Beach, e golfe), a empresa substituiu a imagem assustadora do zumbi ou gárgula no final do anúncio com um homem em roupas comuns, um homem em uma máscara de Dia das Bruxas, ou um homem em um traje de urso aparecendo lentamente e dizendo "boo" ou "bwa-ha-ha", seguido pelo texto "Jetzt auch mit weniger Koffein" (que se traduz como "Agora também com menos cafeína") e logo aparece uma imagem de uma garrafa de Latte Macchiato. |-|Links= Links Atenção! Os vídeos a seguir contém um screamer. *'youtube.com/watch?v=v7fTeT3g1AA' — K-fee auto *'youtube.com/watch?v=Wz1W_omigwg' — Now Change Your Shorts and Get Back to Work variation of K-fee auto *'youtube.com/watch?v=6jVL4UCPZVs' — K-fee fishing *'youtube.com/watch?v=JQq7UTrfU3U' — K-fee yoga *'youtube.com/watch?v=GutPQuWr4Mo' — K-fee beach 1 *'youtube.com/watch?v=Gywn00WQeU8' — K-fee golf *'youtube.com/watch?v=RRP1Yi4d-z0' — K-fee golf (Latte Macchiato) *'youtube.com/watch?v=2ZQjCzs5b0w' — K-fee beach (Latte Macchiato) *'youtube.com/watch?v=htwFnPSblfg' — K-fee auto (Latte Macchiato) |-|Linguagens= Linguagens Esse artigo está disponível em múltiplas linguagens. * Français (French) — Les publicités K-fee * English (Inglês) — K-fee Advertisements Categoria:2005 Categoria:Vídeos Categoria:Outras imagens assustadoras Categoria:Outros criadores Categoria:Screamer estrangeiro Categoria:Artigos bons Categoria:Comerciais